Rantaro Amami (HG)
Rantaro Amami is a character in the Hunger Games series. He first debuts in Welcome to Despair Island! of the spin-off Total Drama Island. He is played by Hiraku Midorikawa (temporarily). Rantaro is based off the character of the same name from the Japanese murder mystery visual novel'' Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony.'' Series [[Total Drama Island|'Total Drama Island']] Welcome to Despair Island! Rantaro is first seen in the opening, while Cathy Munsch is introducing every contestant. He arrives in the last yacht, along with Miu, Tenko, Kirumi, Angie, Kaede, Kokichi and Korekiyo. Rantaro shows up while Cathy is calling for Kirumi. Cathy turns around and sees him behind her. Cathy says she didn't notice he had arrived, and he laughs, saying the place looks fun and also everyone there seems really funny. Meanwhile, Tom is having a crisis about Rantaro. Crim rolls her eyes and tells Tom to stop having a crush on every guy he sees, but Tom replies that he's in heaven. After Cathy reveals the teams, Rantaro ends up in the Screaming Gophers team. At the Screaming Gophers Camp House, in the boys dormitories, Rantaro, Tom, Gundham and Leon are staring at Korekiyo, who just tied his hair to one of the beds and kept singing. Leon asks if he's on drugs but Rantaro replies that it can't be that bad. Tom asks if this is his way of asking for a blowjob, but Gundham turns to him and asks him how can he consider such things, and Tom replies by saying that some people are into some weird stuff and can do weird shit to get it. The conversation turns into what the first competition might be about and some time later, Cathy orders them to go to the highest peak of the island where the first competition is going to take place. In the first competition, Cathy and Hina explain that everyone has to jump off the thousand-foot cliff and land on the safe zone, and everyone complains. As Gundham watches Kazuichi trying to imitates him to earn Sonia's affection, Gundham decides to jump next. Tom decides to join him and so does Rantaro, which leaves Tom excited. The three of them jump, but only Gundham hits the right spot. Rantaro complains about the water's temperature and Tom offers him maybe he can warm Rantaro up, and Rantaro says first they should go to the beach, but Tom mistakes it by a nude beach and gets excited.what the fuck am i writing The Killer Bass team ends up winning the challenge, meaning that someone from Screaming Gophers is going home. At the campfire ceremony, Rantaro ends up receiving a marshmallow. In the end the only three people left are Ibuki, Kanon and Korekiyo. Kanon receives a marshmallow, leaving only Ibuki and Korekiyo, but then, Ibuki receives her marshmallow, meaning Korekiyo has been eliminated. Korekiyo says he thought he was useful, but Rantaro replies by saying he was the one who left the team with 2 negative points, and Korekiyo asks him to get over it. Korekiyo walks through the Dock of Shame and leaves. Volleylove The day after the campfire ceremony, everyone is in the restaurant, including Rantaro. Miu approaches the Screaming Gophers table and laughs, mocking the opponent team. Rantaro frowns and asks her to shut up, and Tom frowns and raises his voice, ordering her to shut up, causing Miu to shiver. After that, Cathy enters the restaurant and announces to everyone there will be a beach volley match on the beach on 12:00 A.M., and that each team has three hours to practice. Claire is elected captain of the Killer Bass team for this competition, due to her volleyball skills and Rantaro tells the team he was considered one of the best volleyball players at his school, and Tom says he should be the team captain, and Taka agrees, and Rantaro is elected team captain. Trivia * He will be in a romantic triangle with Tom and Junko.cant wait to suck his di Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:"Total Drama Island" Characters Category:"Total Drama Island" Male Characters Category:Screaming Gophers Category:"Hunger Games" Characters